Fantasy Land- The 199th Hunger Games
by DragonOfTheDarkMoon
Summary: If you're hungry, you can always climb up that beanstalk and find a golden egg. Or you can go to that nice candy house, but risk getting captured by the witch. What about that mansion? Careful of the 3 "little" bears! Welcome to the 199th Hunger Games, where the fun never ends.
1. Chapter la

Hi, Poke Crystals here with a brand new series! The SYOT has been moved to my profile, because having it here violates rules. Thanks Patchwork Doll!

President Grazli stared out of her office. It was a beautiful day, and the perfect setting for the Reapings. "President Grazli?" Her messenger Xeslina peered through the door timidly. "T-the list of t-tributes." She stammered."Very well." President Grazli took a mental note to execute Xeslina later, for she had came in the door without knocking.

She glanced at the list of Tributes.

District 1

M: Edmund Abingdon

F:Rosemarie Christine Sinclair

District 2

M:Kazuma Miyafuji

F: Esme Emmerts

District 3

M: Miles Spring

F:Binary Danvers

District 4

M: Niall Rivers

F: Aisling Summers

District 5

M:

F: Sahara Cianni

District 6

M: Puck Hoover

F: Stella-Rondo

District 7

M:

F: Diana Huntress

District 8

M:Thomas Weaving 17

F: Nami Staroon

District 9

M:

F:

District 10

M:Jett Calhoun

F:Savvy Fretnser

District 11

M:

F: Isabella Garcia

District 12

M: Jasper Blaze

F: Marcella Blaze

This Hunger Games was going to be very interesting indeed.

**Don't forget to submit a tribute!**


	2. Chapter 2- District 1 Reaping

Hey dudes! I got excited and started the Reapings early! Don't worry, you can still submit tributes!

**Edmund Abingdon (18) D1**

Edmund stood at the center of the party, soaking in the praise and admiration. "Thanks, and don't worry, I will win the Hunger Games!" He promised, his pearly white teeth gleaming. Speaking of pearls..

"Hey Eddy!" His two mutual friends Pearl and Lien walked up to him. "Its your big day!" "Aren't I too old to be called Eddy?" He groaned. "How about... Edmundlicious? Okay, maybe not that."

"I got it! Ned!" Lien exclaimed. "How the heck do you get Ned from E-" "Great idea!" Pearl cut in."But Ned the Bed is better!" "True, true..." Edmund let out a frustrated growl.

He wandered around the party, trying to lose them but they stuck like glue. Worse then that, he picked up his so called "fan club" on the way.

"NED THE BED! MARRY ME! NED THE BED! YOU'RE SO HOT! NED THE BED! KISS ME! NED THE BED! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU! NED THE BED!" They chanted over and over again. He was usually calm, like most of District 1 but this was ridiculous.

"SHUT UP!" He bellowed. Everyone quieted down and a few people stared at him. His face flushing red, he got it down to his usual cream skin, and politely said,"Thanks."

He then walked away, down the street, around the corner, up the sidewalk, to his house. After all, it was Reaping day and his turn to bring glory to the District.

He slipped into the house, and breathed in the fresh smell of chocolate chip cookies. His mother Matsu must be making dessert. "EDMUND!" His father stared right into his eyes. "It's Reaping day! YOUR Reaping day! Why are you late?!"

Edmund calmly stared right back at him and replied," We still have 5 hours father." His father, a past Hunger Games victor cooled down a bit. "Go train." He simply said. Edmund quickly nodded his head, and went off to the training center. waving bye to his sisters Amelia and Bridey, and his brother Rhett.

**Rosemarie Christine Sinclair (16) D1**

I comb my hair,raking a olive green brush through my silky red hair. My hair tumbles down my back when I let it go. I frown, not liking it. I pull it up and bundle it into a half ponytail, like I always do.

My tiny twin sisters Belle-Esther and Aurora-Iris-each 1 years old crawl in my room, rolling on my pink bed and around the soft fuschia carpet. I roll my eyes and playfully tickle Aurora.

Belle crawled towards me and bats my head with her tiny hands. I laugh and give them both a big bear hug. "Remember, my name is not Rosemarie, or Rose. It's Snow White. You can call me Snow for short." I explained. I loved fairy tales, especially Snow White. "Wose!" Belle squeaked while Aurora chirped, "Snow!" I always liked Aurora better then Belle, in the stories that is. I love them both equally in real life.

"Today's Reaping day," I told them. "The Hunger Games are bad, very bad! But I won't get Reaped because some other girl will volunteer!" I then started to tell them both a different version of Snow White, one I made up myself.

"And they lived happily ever after." I finished the story, and Aurora was snoozing on Belle's tummy, and Belle had her fingers splayed across Aurora's face. I smiled, and started to get ready for the Reaping. I picked out a beautiful green dress that matched my eyes. My eyes were an elusive mint-green, with specks of blue in them.

I put on some dangly sea green earrings, and perched a green version of Snow Whites ribbon on top of my head. I loved green too. Grass green, lime green, spring green, jade,I could go on and on. But I couldn't. I headed out, making sure to lock the door so any kidnappers- or worse, my mom could get in and hurt my angelic sisters. I flounced to the Reaping, assured that I wasn't gonna be picked.

At the Reaping, she quickly took her blood check and stepped into the 16 year old section. Everyone shifted away from me, but I didn't mind. Who cares if they thought I was weird because I'm a bit childish and FUN, while they're boring and haughty.

I glared at the speech maker. My mother, who cruelly abandoned me and my sisters when we were younger. She yelled and abused us, but I could do nothing about it. I zoned out after a while,and was staring at a girls legs. "Rosemarie Christine Sinclair." I casually glanced up, waiting for the cat fight to volunteer to begin. But nothing happened. "Rosemarie Christine Sinclair?..." The escort looked lost. "Isn't anyone going to volunteer?!" I started to panic. "Volunteer?!" I frantically looked around. Some girls were looking upset, but no one spoke up. "Pick another name!" I begged the escort. "PLEASE!" I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't help it. I was in hysterics. Some Peacekeepers grabbed me, and I struggled. In defeat, I slumped down on the stage, my face pressed against the cold, metal floor. "Why me?"

**Edmund Abingdon (18) D1**

I glared at the girl who was causing such a big mess. What was wrong with her? I shrugged it off, anticipating a big fight to get to the podium." Leathuy Ruier." I went into action. "I VOLUNTEER!" I shrieked. But Leathuy was already strutting up the stairs."IT WAS MY YEAR!" I screamed."YOU KNOW IT!" Leathuy shot me a smug glance. "But I got picked! I can't help that." "In a fury, I ran up the stairs, flinging back any Peacekeepers that got in my way. I grabbed Leathuy by the neck, and flung him off the stage. "CRACK!"

For a moment there was silence. No one touched a tribute. But Leathuy was obviously dead, blood was pooling out from a hole in his neck. Edmund triumphantly grabbed the microphone from the escort and pronounced, "I am Edmund Abingdon and I will be be the next victor of the Hunger Games! There's no way this little whelp-" he motioned towards Rosemarie "will be able to win! I will make you proud, and become the next Victor!" He took a big breath. Slowly, but surely, applause started to flood in. It was music to his ears, and he wasn't going to let his District down.

**That was not very good writing, I know. But I hope you guys liked it. And for sponsoring, your requests will not always be accepted. R&R!**

-Poke Crystals


	3. Chapter 3

**Kazuma Miyafuji (16) D2**

"WHACK! PLOP! SLASH! SLICE!" I swiftly gored four unfortunate dummies with my katana. I beheaded two more, while slicing another one in half.

"Not bad," My sexy girlfriend Yuki-Rin walked in on me. "Well, at least I use a katana instead of a girly weapon like a bow. Only men use katanas well."

Yuki-Rin arched her eyebrow then took my katana from me. She slashed through the dummies as if they were tissue paper. "You were a Hunger Games victor!" I protested weakly.

"That doesn't matter." Yuki-Rin winked and gave me a big hug.

"I'll become a victor soon and we'll be evenly matched," I said after the warm embrace. "Today's Reaping day, and even if I miss volunteering for this one I have two more chances."

Yuki-Rin stared at me and smiled. "That's right. Can you get me some sweet bread?"

"No." "Please?" One more look of her sweet blue eyes and chocolate brown hair and I was in. "Fine.." I mumbled and headed to the bakery.

*Time skip*

Only one more hour to the Reaping! My heart skipped a beat. I rifled through my clothes, wondering what to wear. Then I realized that didn't seem manly at all. Whatever. I picked out a crisp white shirt with blue trim, and white pants.

I didn't wear dress shoes though. No one admits it, but it hurts like hell to wear them-especially running! And I'll be doing a bit running to the stage.

So being a little cheap, I got a pair of sneakers and painted it black. I shined it with shoe polish when it dried, so it looked like dress shoes. Only someone like me could have thought of that.

Just then, the door bell rang. I walked all slow and manly like, but then the doorbell ringer started banging the door. I panicked, thinking it was a burglar. I crept towards the door, and jumped on the person who was banging the door.

"AHHHHHHH!" My best friend Daisuke Saburo flailed under me. I sheepishly mumbled sorry and got off him.

Then I noticed his shoes. He had done the same thing as me. All my manliness drained out of me and I tackled him once again, yelling "SHOES!"

I didn't care who saw, I've never had this much fun in my entire life.

**Esme Emmerts (17) D2**

"Esme's nice, but a little stuck up." I heard my friend Jewelia murmuring to another one of my friends named Jade. "How dare you say that!" Jade took the words right out of my mouth.

Jade gave her a slap, leaving a bright red mark. I nodded approvingly at Jade's behavior. I was the prettiest, strongest, and most popular girl in the world, and I knew it.

I waltzed around the party, and every time I talked with someone, they mentioned how great I was. And I loved it. One particular girl though... She ignored me. Yes, she ignored the stunning, awesome, popular, me.

The girl walked away, her beautiful pink dress floating behind her. I grabbed her blonde hair and hissed, "Who do you think you ARE!" The girls eyes widened, then replied, "The next Hunger Games winner."

I growled, "It's my year and you know it. "Too bad." The girl wound up her fist and sent it smashing into my eye.

I screeched in horror. The girl fled, cackling all the way. Blood was pouring from my eye, drenching me in the red liquid. I was blinded, my mascara was running, and my mouth filled with blood. I ran home as quickly as she could.

I stood over the sink, watching the scarlet water drain away. At last, the blood stopped. I let out a sigh, then sent a message to all my friends. "Find out who did this to me."

A while later, I did. My ever loyal friend Jade told me that it was Luna Vodeur. I smiled. "Luna Vodeur better watch out, I'm coming for her family. When I win, I'll be sure to execute them immediately."

I went back to her make up. I smeared a dramatic dash of neon pink on my lips, and delicately applied some blush to my cheeks. I thickened her mascara and put on some eye shadow.

I scanned her closet for something to wear. I spotted a leaf green dress with brown designs that would match my long brown hair and electric green eyes.

i put a bright green necklace with touches of gold and silver on it, and combed my hair. I was ready to beat everyone to a pulp. Or seduce them to death. Which ever happened first.

I flounced to the kitchen for a bite to eat. My dad (who was the victor of the 179th Hunger Games at the age of 12) greeted me with a big hug. "I'm hungry." I chirped. "Got anything to eat?" My dad pulled out a platter with cake.

I squealed in delight. It was a strawberry short-cake with whipped cream drenched over it. My favorite. I quickly disposed of 2 slices, then remembered I had to maintain my killer figure.

I daintily dabbed my lips with a napkin, then headed off to the Reaping.

At the Reaping, I was once again surrounded by my adoring fans. I spotted Luna Vodeur and murmured to all my followers, "All of you that are 17, surround Luna and don't let her get to the stage!"

All my fellow 17 years old's nodded solemnly, and set off to surround Luna.

**Kazuma Miyafuji (16) D2**

I smiled at Daisuke. It was going to be a race to volunteer. Our escort, a tiny pale woman with a tail sticking out of her bottom and whiskers sticking out of her nose. She squeaked "Ladies first!" In a voice that sounded like a mouse caught in the jaws of a cat.

I stood up straight, wondering who my District partner would be. "Esme Emmerts." "I VOLUNTEER!" A beautiful girl with flowing brown locks and electric green eyes ran towards the stage.

A mob of girls were behind her, but they appeared to be stopping other girls instead of volunteering themselves. "What's your name dear?" The mutated escort asked the pretty girl. Don't worry, Yuki-Rin was prettier then her. "Esme Emmerts." Her eyes widened as she realized what she did. "Oops.."

The escort didn't appear to realize what had happened because she flounced towards the boys bowl and stuck her pasty hand in.

"Ima Shurt." I didn't even shouting I volunteer. I raced towards the stage, skipping the stairs.

I grabbed the microphone from the escort and proclaimed,"I'm Kazuma Miyafuji, and I will make you all proud!" I stood there all manly like.

After a while, me and Esme shook hands. I squeezed hers in my hand and she returned it the favor. I was surprised at her strength. "Welcome partner," I thought. "_And may the odds be ever in our favors."_


End file.
